Writing is Hard
by Lam Baka
Summary: "I suggest not listening to your peers at all," Tyrone butted in, taking a seat next to Dipper at the kitchen table. He had a red apple in hand, already taking a bite out of it. "They don't really help with much at all, really." The man shrugged, and tipped his chair back, resting his feet on the table, crossing his ankles.


**Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me, and belongs to the person who created it. The only thing I own is the plot.**

 **Also, sorry it's short;;;; I'm writing this while I'm sick and tired and I feel like I'm dying, so I'm just gonna try and get this over with so I can take a nap or just sleep in general =^=**

 **Also, really really sorry. It ended up shorter than I expected. Gosh I'm tired. Anyways, Imm gonna call it done, I don't know what else to add to it. I'll probably write something longer in the future**

 **Classic:**  
 **Dipper - Majors in creative writing - 17**  
 **Mabel - Majors in mixed media art - 17**

 **Reverse:**  
 **Mason - Majors in psychology - 21**  
 **Belle - Majors in fashion designer - 21**

 **Fight:**  
 **Tyrone - Majors in sport science - 19**  
 **May - Majors in human physiology - 19**

 **(None of the Mabel's are in it)**

 **...**

"You do realize that most stories like this are quite overused, right? I'm sorry to disappoint you Dipper, but I suggest rewriting this, or starting over, so it won't end up as a cliché," Mason sighed, tapping his long and thin fingers on the table.

Dipper groaned, and pressed the heels of his hands against his brown eyes. "Knew it," he hissed underneath his breath, the corner of his lips curled into a scowl. "Shouldn't have listened to my peers when they said it would have been easier," he grumbled under his breath, not removing his small hands from their place on his head.

"I suggest not listening to your peers at all," Tyrone butted in, taking a seat next to Dipper at the kitchen table. He had a red apple in hand, already taking a bite out of it. "They don't really help with much at all, really." The man shrugged, and tipped his chair back, resting his feet on the table, crossing his ankles. He frowned, and took small nibbles out of the red fruit in his hand. "Then again, that's just me."

"Feet off of the table, you heathen," Mason hissed, glaring at Tyrone's feet. "We eat here, so at least show some respect and get your dirty feet off." Mason's face scrunched up a bit as he leaned back in his seat.

Tyrone just stuck his tongue out, before flipping the bird, and continuing to eat his apple. Mason huffed, and decided that dealing with Tyrone could happen later.

"As I was saying earlier," Mason nodded his head a little, thinking before he continued, "editing this or rewriting it would help very much. I would say that if you just get rid of a few sentences or fix them, then you'll be good. A solid 'B', in my opinion," he hummed. Mason stopped tapping the table, and glanced up at Dipper and Tyrone, the former still in the same position (and had started groaning softly), and the latter still slowly eating an apple silently. "I.. Wouldn't want you to rewrite the entire thing of course…" He said slowly, eyeing Dipper. "Are you okay?" Mason asked, tone oddly sympathetic for once.

"Mmmmhmmmmm, a-okay, totally gonna be alright. Yep. All good over here. Totally not gonna have to rewrite the entire thing," Dipper removed his hands from his eyes, and shifted a bit, before letting his head drop on the table with a soft 'thump'. "A-okay," Dipper repeated, giving his brothers a thumbs up, his hand then disappearing underneath the table.

"Think you broke him, bro," Tyrone commented, twirling his apple on his finger before taking a bite out of it. "Not the first time this happened. I think Mabel said something about this happened when they finished finals. Not sure though." Tyrone shrugged, finishing his apple. Tossing the core up in the air and catching it, he tossed it at Mason, grinning widely.

Mason glared at Tyrone, catching the apple core. "Ew," he mumbled distastefully, face scrunching up in disgust. He stood up, and walked over to the trash can, dropping the apple core in it. "Next time, just throw it away," Mason hissed, glaring at Tyrone.

Tyrone grinned at his older brother, and gave the man finger guns. "Bang," Tyrone said, his hand moving up a bit so it looked like he shot Mason. Despite it being his fingers.

Mason rolled his blue eyes, sitting back down, crossing his right leg over his left. He put his elbow the table, and rested his chin in the palm of his head. "You sure you're okay Dipper?" He received a groan in response.

"We'll take that as a yes!" Tyrone said, smiling. Mason glared at him, and Tyrone just winked at the other brunette.


End file.
